The crystal of demons
by cpitty35
Summary: after Naraku has been destroyed demons start acting up what will happen when Inuyasha learns of an anciant crystal that threatens to destroy everything he has ever known and what do the four war gods have to do with it


The crystal of demons

Prologue

_A cold and eerie light shone through the darkness, the only sound able to be heard was the silent whispering of trees as the wind silently blew. A mouse was nibbling at an acorn when a dark shadow came and disturbed a patch of grass and came steadily closer to its target a big temple overgrown with green weeds and it was crumbling with age but the only thing that did not look to be touched by the decay was a glowing orb pulsating with demonic energy . The dark figure reached for the orb and as he did it glowed with mysterious power he picked it up and a strange and eerie gloating sound echoed around the clearing "I will control all of the demons in this pathetic world and then the humans will be exterminated and those that survive will serve me forever" and with that the orb started Pulsating stronger and stronger until the clearing exploded with light and in the middle the figure screamed with hunger and bloodlust and his eyes were turned to blood red and his hair glowed reflecting the same light as the orb did the clearing started to dim and as it did so the figure turned his laughter now barely recognizable his voice thick with bloodlust his eyes were blank but the only sign of life was the dark swirling deep in the once emerald green eyes. _

_Deep within the forest a light green light glowed a tiny mouse grew bigger and bigger as its tail grew spiked and his neck grew flames its claws grew sharper than a normal mice's claws were a deep growl erupted from its throat its eyes were blank showing signs of submission the creature that was once a mouse padded away ignoring the trampled undergrowth towards the dark figure still clutching the orb in his now sharp tipped hand grinning the figure lumbered over to the mouse and climbed on top of its back and with a mighty push it leaped into the air and flew off. The figure still grinned as he stared downwards and waited for the slaughter to begin. _

Chapter 1 

"Kagome where are you" a silver haired young boy his eyes glowing with exasperation what could be so important that she had to ditch me he thought. "What the" Inuyasha murmured turning around wildly to see what was behind him. "Shippo what is wrong with you" Inuyasha roared his frustration to the fox demon. Instead of telling Inuyasha Shippo just transformed into a powerful demon and swung a sharp clawed hand in his direction. "watch it Shippo" Inuyasha growled furiously giving Shippo a great smack with his fist and like always down Shippo went with a big red bump on his forehead as if woken from a dream Shippo stood up and glanced around with confusion and fear on his face. "Huh Inuyasha what happened" Shippo said staring at Inuyasha expectably for an answer "well you attacked me that is the only answer I am going to give you" Inuyasha said turning to Kagome as she suddenly came running followed by another demon "Kagome look out" Inuyasha said racing up to the demons "wind Scar" Inuyasha said as he lifted his sword just then a blinding flash and the wind scar ripped through the demons on the path. "What is up with demons at the moment" Inuyasha said staring at Shippo "what do you mean Inuyasha" Kagome said "demons have been attacking everyone" Inuyasha said pointing to Shippo and to the demon that had been chasing Kagome. "It seems like the effect of the demoncreta" Keade said coming to meet them along with Sango and Miroku not far behind her. "What is the demoncreta" Inuyasha said apparently surprised by the word.

"Well the demoncreta is a crystal that can compel any demon to do the bidding of the one who possesses it but the crystal has an evil influence anyone who possesses it usually falls prey to the crystals deepest and darkest desire" Keade said "and what is that?" Inuyasha said getting impatient "it wants all the impure bloods dead so it can control the world and everything in it" Keade said staring at the faces around her that means we have to watch Shippo around the clock and the other demons around the villages" Kagome said "ye are very lucky that Shippo is not a threat or we would be in trouble" Keade said thoughtfully "a problem yeah right even if he was as powerful as any other demon I would have no trouble defeating him" Inuyasha said then he turned around and headed back towards the entre to Keade's village "later" with that Inuyasha left the village. "Wait I don't think that we should leave the village" Kagome yelled but it landed on deaf ears as Inuyasha raced out of the village. "Still the same old Inuyasha through and through" Sango said when Inuyasha was out of earshot "well I think we should not split up like Inuyasha just did" Kagome said echoing her words from earlier "I agree Kagome lets go" Sango said and the others followed.

Deep in the depths of an old forest Inuyasha was walking silently as he approached an old crumbling down temple demon Inuyasha said to himself and very close too he added quietly hiding behind a tree Inuyasha watched the demon as he stepped back onto the platform in the middle of the decaying wreckage he lifted up the evil orb glowing within his hands he glanced around "I know you are here half breed" the demon commanded his red eyes glowing with knowledge "Huh if you know I am here you know you are going to die" Inuyasha growled "haha the orb calls to you as if it knows you" the demon said "ha there is no way the demoncreta is calling to me" Inuyasha said though his yellow eyes now had a tint of black which was growing and spreading through his eyes. "you fool the demoncreta is showing that it wants you answer its call half breed and become what it wants you to be" the demon said his eyes becoming their normal colour and the heavy muscled body was starting to disperse.

"Urrg" Inuyasha said his eyes now fully black and he was struggling against the urge to take the orb from the man's outstretched arms "Inuyasha" cried Kagome spotting him and everyone came running gasping Kagome raced over to Inuyasha and caught sight of his now black eyes. "Keade what's wrong with Inuyasha's eyes" Sango said staring at Inuyasha who was glancing around at the group as if he did not know them. "Well the Demoncreta turns those it knows eyes to black as a sign that the previous owners have marked them once in their lives" Keade said "the previous owners" Inuyasha said coming up to them "who are they" "well they are the war gods of the Hoari Island" Keade said.

"You mean the ones that we defeated" Inuyasha said his eyes now returning to their normal colour and then back to black. "You defeated the four War Gods" Keade asked horror evident in her eyes "Yeah what's wrong with that they were killing half demons for energy so we beat them so they would not harm them again" Inuyasha said snorting in fury and frustration. "The orb must be looking for a new owner" Keade said staring at the orb pulsating towards Inuyasha "so does it want Inuyasha" Miroku asked watching Inuyasha with a sickened grimace as he saw Inuyasha struggling to keep a grip on his humanity


End file.
